Apples
by Cremateme
Summary: Sayu Yagami is not dumb. Over the years she has come to notice things about her brother, and who he really is.


Light was restless.

She had first noticed it about 5 years ago, lounging on the sofa as he walked in to greet them before going up to study. He never watched television with them. Of course, on the occasion he was required to participate in familial activities, he sat and stared at the luminescent screen, but did he listen? No. Light never listened. Television was another monotonous activity, far below the standard quality kind of thing a genius should enjoy. _Shoul_d. Not would. Light would never know if he _would _enjoy it_, _right?

'Light' was an appearance. Not a teenager. Not a person. And most certainly not her, Sayu Yagami's, brother.

Contrary to popular opinion, Sayu Yagami was not an idiot, she just didn't work as hard. Growing up, she'd never had any desire or obligation to be famous, change the world, or follow in her father's footsteps. She just wanted to be the nosy, opinionated but still managing to be sweet, secretly perceptive Sayu. The Sayu that could see people for who they were, even when she would really rather be the oblivious twit everyone made her out to be.

No, Light wasn't her brother. 'Light' was Kira.

_How long have I known? _She asked herself, once again. For surely, she should have told someone, anyone, as soon as she had come to the conclusion. Even if no one would believe air-headed Sayu.

But that was exactly it, wasn't it? No one would have trusted in her opinion. And even being an above average intelligent individual, she had to admit she was no match for the boy. God..Monster..Whatever he was. She didn't like to ponder on that very often.

Noticing it hadn't been difficult, if you actually _looked. _Sayu was probably the closest to him out of all the family, always had been. Even monsters have at least some bit of responsibility for their siblings. And it's not like he considered her any kind of threat. If anything, Light had _needed her, _to try and retain at least a miniscule amount of humanity in the sea of self righteous psychopathy he had gotten lost in. No matter how perfect he considered himself to be, he wasn't. Even Light couldn't keep the perfect son prodigy angel act up forever.

He just thought she was too dumb to notice the inhuman gleam in his eyes when he thought she was completely concentrated on a math problem that she had really solved in her head 5 minutes ago. Or when he virtually stopped eating for a week and wouldn't look straight at her. Wouldn't let her see his eyes. _Mirrors to the soul, they say. _But if he'd ever had a soul he'd sold it for 'good intentions' way too long ago to ever repent.

Her father's flimsy excuses for Light being involved in the investigation and long absences weren't enough to keep her curiosity locked up. When she had hacked into her fathers database she had barely expected what she had found, though. Light...Kira... Suspicion. It all seemed to make sense, though, didn't it? For who else could ever be perfect enough to pull off an act of God so insanely beautiful, from so many's perspective. Sayu kept track of the case, and when L had died, she didn't doubt his theory for a second.

Sayu sighed as she heard her name. Looking up, she couldn't help but wince as she was faced with the very object of her head in the clouds state of mind. Those eyes...Didn't anyone else notice how dull they were? Uncaring. Murderous. He gave her a 'sympathetic' look as he backed out of her personal space and repeated the question he had asked her a minute ago. Something about lunch. _Who cares. I'm rotting whether I'm stuffed with nutritional sustenance or not. We all are.. _She simply mumbled something incoherent and turned back to the window, not missing the sharp look he sent her way the second before she did. He didn't seem to take nearly as much precaution now that L had died, even with his successors breathing down his neck.

Oh well. It was his fault. All of this was. And here she was sitting in here living in a catatonic state, after being kidnapped by a Mafia leader and being rendered mentally unstable, or something of the sort. Honestly, she was just tired of wearing her Sayu face. Honestly, she just wanted to scream at that detective, Matsuda, and tell him what a blind, hopeless fool he was. Honestly, she just wanted to pick up the knife sitting over by the counter Sachiko had been cutting apples with and slit 'her brother's' throat.

She stood up, and all eyes turned to her. She locked eyes with her brother and smiled, like Sayu, if only for a moment.

"I'm going outside to pick some apples. Want some, Light?"

Eyes, so dead, seemed to illuminate again, for half a second. She didn't listen for the reply as she picked up her coat and walked out the door. She didn't care.

She could swear she heard the distant sound of laughter as she walked away. No, not laughter. More of a cackling.

Sayu Yagami never came back.


End file.
